


作茧自缚

by zaw3721



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Jealous Eggsy, Jealous Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaw3721/pseuds/zaw3721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Tilde公主来访时，Eggsy终于产生了一些危机感。为了夺回Harry的注意力，他必须做出些什么以此宣告自己的所有权。</p>
            </blockquote>





	作茧自缚

**Author's Note:**

> Harry/Eggsy，PWP，吃醋梗，一发完  
> 因为有姑娘表示打不开SY，所以就在AO3留一份存档。  
> 不过……不太会用AO3发文，所以如果有误请务必指出QAQ 感谢！  
> 

 

 连着好几天，Eggsy的心情都差极了，阴云遍布，只有呼啸的冷风灌进胸膛。

 

他和Harry陷入了冷战，或者说是他单方面的冷落。

 

照理说，事情到了这种地步，接下去应该如同小说结局，王子和他的骑士过上了性福的生活。尽管他承认自己够不上成为王子的资格，但他起码是Harry的骑士。

 

这一点毋庸置疑，不是吗？

 

他拯救了世界，斩杀了皮厚血多的大舌头黑人Boss，还顺手解救了公主。这一切都像是那些耳熟能详的童话故事，比如灰姑娘，睡美人，白雪公主，邪不胜正却老套经典的故事情节。甚至，在故事的最后，他还等到了Harry——那个他以为在教堂外被一枪爆头，早已成为一具冰冷尸体的男人。

 

那一刻，Eggsy感到的不是欣喜若狂，而是愤怒，出奇的愤怒。

 

所以，当看到笑着为自己张开双臂的英俊绅士时，Eggsy第一个反应是给了他的下巴狠狠一拳。在对方吃痛的抽气声中，这才死死搂着他，眼泪鼻涕胡乱地蹭上他的西装，像是八爪鱼一样，密不可分。

 

他的Harry终于回来了。

 

 

************

 

 

这之后，正如他预料的那样，Harry成了新一任的Arthur，而他则任职为现任Galahad，Merlin仍是负责各项后勤工作，而Roxy理所当然地成为了Lancelot。他们的合作几乎可以用完美和默契来形容，尤其是他和Harry，战斗时，彼此间一个眼神的交换就能明白对方在想些什么。

 

但是，这样的默契在回到家后却荡然无存。

 

Eggsy以为他和Harry在经过这样的生离死别之后，早就对彼此间那种暧昧的情愫心知肚明，除了仍未捅破那层窗户纸。他们开始同居，甚至于一次宿醉后两人同睡一张床。但亦师亦友的关系却毫无改变。

 

那天，为了庆祝Harry平安无事的回归，他们多喝了点酒，更确切的说是被Merlin灌了个大醉，等回到家时，早已神志不清。Eggsy只知道傻呵呵的笑着，对于那个晚上，他唯一的印象只剩下像团棉花，扑在Harry身上，软成一团的自己。

再之后，就是一片天旋地转的黑暗。

 

第二天早上，Eggsy发现自己不着寸缕的躺在Harry身边，身体像被十辆汽车碾过，酸痛得连一根手指头也抬不起来；宿醉的后遗症仍是未消，他伸手揉了揉额头两侧突突跳动的神经，最终慢慢睁开眼。

 

操。他啐了口吐沫。见鬼的，昨天晚上到底发生了什么？

 

眼前一片昏眩，浅米的色调不是他平常睡觉的客房，Eggsy拍拍额头，慢慢直起身。

 

窗户开了条小缝，微风悄悄溜了进来，吹起拂动的窗帘，落下一片斑驳的阴影。窗外的阳光正值热烈，金色的柔光洒落一地，闪烁的光晕在地上轻巧的跳跃着，犹如海边的砂石，明媚动人。

Eggsy屏住呼吸。

 

没错，这只是个普普通通宿醉的清晨，醒来时却发现自己赤裸的躺在Harry的床上。他低头看着身上遍布的青紫吻痕，股间一片黏腻，稍一动弹，便是酸痛难言。

 

Eggsy不是傻瓜，自然能够猜出昨晚发生了什么，对方默认的态度更是证实了他的猜测。

 

就这样，他和Harry理所应当地成为了恋人，起码Eggsy是这样认为的。尽管Harry对他的态度一直过于冷淡，说是冷淡也不恰当，应该说是过分的绅士，就连对Roxy他也不曾这样疏远。

 

Eggsy始终坚信这只是因为Harry还不适应，他不可能要求一名绅士为自己做出改变。心中难免有些失落，但每天早上醒来时，能看到长者沉静的睡颜，和眼角岁月的痕迹，他已是万分满足。

 

有些事情，Eggsy相信会随着时间的推移慢慢改变。

 

但，他没有等到自己希望中那样性福美满的结局，却意外地等来了一个熟人。

 

被他从Valentine地牢中救出的瑞典王室，Tilde公主。

 

 

***********

 

 

当Eggsy看到她时不免吃了一惊，虽然他们有过一些调情和暧昧的互动，但那只是出于男孩对拯救世界英雄，这一形象的完美演绎。或者说Eggsy只是在尽力完成每一个电影主角应该做的事情，比如在拯救世界后执起酒杯，绅士的邀请公主同他共度一个愉快的夜晚，仿佛这样，他的Harry就会回来。

 

尽管他们仍是未能进行到最后一步，拯救世界的帅气大男孩还是得到了公主的赏识，在护送瑞典公主登上飞机前，他玩笑般的欢迎对方有空来这儿做客。

 

Tilde公主笑着应下。

 

直到他见到公主的前一秒，仍是以为这不过是一句玩笑。

 

现在，他只想抱住脑袋，对着天空怒吼一句，见鬼，老天你他妈是瞎了眼吗？

 

 

其实这不过是一次礼节性的访问，Tilde公主端庄大方，笑意动人，尽管如此，Eggsy心头的尴尬仍是挥之不去。

 

他干巴巴地打了声招呼，视线不自然地瞥向Harry，生怕被他看出些什么。

 

男人只是体贴地站于一旁，手中握着那把长柄雨伞，黑色的西装恰到好处的衬托出那宽阔的肩膀，腰间收线的剪裁流畅而漂亮，笔直的双腿修长结实。他的笑容温和，眉目俊朗，漂亮的手指捏着高脚杯，灯光落在晶莹的玻璃表面，从指缝间穿梭过几道斑驳的光影。

 

只是这一眼，Eggsy却看得出神，眼珠差些落出眼眶。他呆愣愣地站在原地，连公主说了些什么也没听清。直到，Harry优雅的男音于耳旁响起，Eggsy这才猛然回过神。

 

 

手臂从男孩的身前绕过，Harry黑色西装的袖口露出一截白色的衬衫，袖口干净整洁。

 

将那杯红酒举至公主面前，他加深了嘴角的笑意，那一刻头顶水晶吊灯的光晕似乎全部落进那双琥珀色的瞳孔，深邃动人。

 

“1990年的Chateau Latour Pauillac，”Harry顿了顿，在得到公主的全部注意力后，他哑声道，“香醇浓郁的葡萄酒，和公主你的美满与气质再般配不过。”

 

操——

 

那一刻，Eggsy发誓，他听到自己几乎将牙齿咬碎的声音。

 

他从不知道Harry竟是一个调情手段如此之高的家伙，整句话愣是没用到半个下流淫耻的词汇，但听着就让人耳朵冒火。

 

没错，看看Tilde公主双颊泛红，眼神迷离的模样就知道了。她一定恨不得将整个人贴上Harry，就像那些最放荡的妓女——

 

见鬼。Eggsy心中发出尖锐的嘶鸣，他命令自己停下这些龌龊卑劣的想法。一名绅士绝不会对公主发表这样的评价，但他实在无法控制心头酸涩的嫉妒，尤其在对比平日里Harry同他说话的态度之后。

 

该死的，Eggsy气呼呼的瞪着Harry，火冒三丈，眼中厉色犹如锋利的小刀，似乎可以在对方身上捅出好几个窟窿。但他却仿佛什么都没察觉到，依然用迷人的微笑注视着公主。

 

那些酸酸涩涩的不满快要将他逼疯，Eggsy像极了多愁善感的忌妇，死死盯着Tilde公主公主接过杯子的纤细手指。

 

不知是有意还是无意，手指勾住玻璃杯的同时竟暧昧地擦过Harry的手背。

 

这简直——！

 

这是一种调情的暗示，Eggsy发誓，用J.B.的名义发誓。

 

上帝，一个和他有过暧昧过往的公主，竟然当着他的面和他的男朋友调情？！

 

Eggsy已经无法用任何词语形容此时心中满腔的怒火。他就像个炮仗，一点就燃；又像是鼓胀的气球，轻轻一戳，便会碎成粉末。

 

从头至尾，这两个人眼中根本没有自己，Eggsy甚至怀疑，如果自己不在这儿，是不是接下来Harry就要把公主带回房间，用绅士的下流话吹弄得她娇喘连连。

 

这个可能让Eggsy差些捏碎手中的杯子，暗红的葡萄酒晃出了些，洒在白色的衬衫上，相比Harry的优雅，他狼狈得就像一个在午夜十分被打回原形的小痞子。

 

他完全不知道Harry都和公主说了些什么，耳边萦绕着两人愉悦的交谈，除了英语甚至还有瑞典语，以及其它各式各样的语种，Eggsy听不懂，更加无法插入两人之中。他只能不断压抑越发粗重的喘息，嵌进掌心的平缓指甲，将掌心抵出一道红色的印痕。

 

Tilde公主如同银铃般清脆的笑声这一刻却无比刺耳，而Harry低哑的笑声仍是令人心悸颤栗，仿佛一只撩拨过心房的手掌，于他心间暧昧拨弄。

 

Eggsy想用手枪扫射过这个大厅。

 

这场愉悦的谈话，结束于一个礼节性的吻手礼。Harry弯下腰，执起公主的右手，在她的手背上轻轻印下一个吻，“Tilde公主，欢迎来到英国。”

 

公主红着脸，眸若秋水。她踮起脚尖，在Harry脸颊上印下一个亲吻，“晚安。”

 

她还说了些什么，但因为姿势的原因，Eggsy听不太清，只看到说完后，公主拉起裙摆，急匆匆地离开大厅。

 

 

站在原地的Harry若有所思的望着Tilde公主离开的方向，那副眼也不眨的模样在Eggsy看来完全就是一个因为公主年轻肉体和美貌而色令智昏的老流氓。

 

终于发现了目光阴郁瞪着自己的Eggsy，那耸拉的眉眼，和垮下的肩膀怎么看都像极了那只叫做J.B.的哈巴狗，可怜巴巴又惹人怜爱，然而更想做的却是大力蹂躏。

 

Harry不动声色的收回眼中笑意，宽厚的大掌轻轻拍着他的肩膀，“你今天表现不错，Eggsy。”

 

“你——！”猛地抬起头，Eggsy恶狠狠地瞪着比他高上约莫半个脑袋的男人。

 

他想要用强硬的态度拒绝他的靠近，却不知圆滚滚的大眼睛和生气时不自觉鼓起的腮帮子让他看起来像是一个因为得不到糖果而生着闷气的大男孩，尽管穿上了西装，轮廓中的稚气仍是无法全然褪去。

 

Harry哑然失笑。

 

这次改为拍了拍他的脑袋，年长的绅士眼中满是爱怜。

 

但是Eggsy却没注意到。他气得快要爆炸，恨不得将Harry脸上的皮肤揭下，用力搓揉一番，再贴回去。

 

当然，他不可能这么做，不然也不会在这儿暗自生着闷气。

 

“谢谢夸奖。看样子，今天，你和Tilde公主的相处愉快极了，是不是马上就要替你们准备一场盛大的晚宴？”他听到自己怪声怪气地说着言不由衷的话语，讥讽着两人。

 

却不知Harry没有听出他的讽刺还是压根不把它当回事，“Tilde公主比我想象中还要漂亮。”Harry勾起嘴角，眼中飞快的闪过一道暗光，“事实上，公主已经邀请我在她游访英国这段时间，全程作陪。”

 

“你，答应了？”Eggsy咬牙切齿地问。嫉妒快要将他逼疯，下一秒他似乎就会控制不住地攥紧对方的领口，恶狠狠的质问。但自尊和骄傲仍是让Eggsy站得笔直，犹如一名处变不惊的绅士，佯装镇定。

 

“一名绅士如何能够拒绝一名公主的邀请呢？而且陪同的不只是我，还有你。”

 

 

*************

 

 

Eggsy一个晚上没有睡好，在床上来来回回不断翻身。

 

他本来以为这样扰民的行为会让Harry说出些责备的话来，他也的确做好了和对方大吵一架，甚至全盘托出内心不满的准备。

 

但是整个晚上，他就像什么都没感觉到，任由Eggsy一人在那蹦跶。

 

直到凌晨他才撑不住脑中席卷的疲惫，沉沉睡去。

 

 

第二天醒来时，天已大亮，身边床铺一片冰冷。

 

Eggsy飞快的从床上跳起，衬衫的纽扣都扣错了两粒，领带也打得歪歪扭扭。挂着两个浓重的黑眼圈，他跌跌撞撞的跑下楼，正好撞见客厅中相谈甚欢的两人。

 

那一刻Eggsy简直生出些想要将Harry永远锁在房间的念头。

 

看到他下楼，Harry温声责备道，“公主都来了好一会，你怎么才下来。”

 

Eggsy翻了个白眼，眼珠却溜溜一转。他想到些什么，扯了扯歪歪扭扭的领带，走上前，握住公主的手，弯腰轻轻一吻，“早上好，我的公主。”

 

这个小混蛋刻意压低了声音，虽然不像Harry那样充满了成熟男人的低沉沙哑，却因为拖长的暧昧暗示而透出一种别样的性感，挑逗意味十足。

 

果不其然，公主的脸又红了。Eggsy心中得意至极，他想要给Harry一个挑衅的眼神，却在抬头的那一刻撞见男人眼中如墨的深沉。

 

Eggsy心头一颤。

 

Harry生气了。

 

虽然不知道他为了什么而生气，但Eggsy相信这同公主脱不了干系。他发现自己才好上几分的心情又变得无比恶劣，因为自己在公主面前出尽了风头而让Harry颜面无存的欣喜感也荡然无存。

操，这一刻Eggsy简直想拽着Harry的领子，狠狠吻上他的嘴唇，用力碾磨。他想告知公主，告知世界，这个绅士是他的，他身上的每一寸都是自己的。

 

在这之前，Eggsy从未想过自己会对一个男人产生这样强烈的占有欲。

 

 

最终，Eggsy做了一个艰难却斗志昂扬的决定。如果Harry真的对Tilde公主有兴趣，他说什么也要在这场博弈中扳回一句——先他一步赢得公主的注意。

 

为了讨好公主，Eggsy几乎使出了浑身解数，无微不至的贴身照顾，嘘寒问暖的体贴关切，再加上刻意为之的肢体接触和调情暗示，很快，就将公主的注意力重新扯回。

 

年轻帅气的男人于说笑间，自然的将手搭在Tilde公主的腰间，动作流畅熟练，指间微动，沿着腰部曲线缓缓打着转。公主没有排斥，相反，依旧同他相谈甚欢。

 

Eggsy心中一阵得意，转过头，余光却撞见斜后方Harry嘴角令人双脚打颤的笑容，那是一种透着阴郁怒气的冰冷笑意，瞳孔中的眸色晦暗不明。

 

Eggsy打了个颤，脚底发冷，却更是存了要让Harry吃瘪的念头。

 

 

好在Tilde公主于英国停留的时间并不长，毕竟身为一国的精神支柱，她必须尽快回去处理国务。依依不舍地同两人道别后，Tilde公主附在Harry耳边说了些什么。

 

脖子伸得都快断了，Eggsy也没能听清两人在低语些什么，偏偏他又不能表现得太过明显，只能按捺住焦虑，将渴望咬着牙吞回肚。

 

他只看到当Tilde公主话音落下后，Harry脸上闪过的一抹错愕，紧接着，在片刻的沉默后，年长的绅士竟露出一个平日里极少见到的真心笑容。

 

他看到Harry慢慢勾起嘴角，眼中的冷峻和疏离逐渐融化，如同春日的暖阳剥开冰封的河面，有浅浅的波纹破冰而出，浮于表面，温柔一点点涌遍眼底。

 

Eggsy听到他用标准的瑞典语，说了一句什么。

 

他猜不到，也不愿意去猜测。那一刻，他分明感到两个人之间的距离越发遥远，源自身份，增于年龄。Eggsy用尽全力试图缩小两人间的差距，但Harry却不肯转身为他停留半步。

 

目送着眼角含泪的公主远去，Eggsy眼中笑意终于褪去，沉着脸，他一言不发的回到家，心中却暗自下了一个决定。

 

 

*************

 

 

他和Harry单方面的冷战开始了，对方却毫不在意，这让Eggsy气馁极了。

 

最后，他想了个办法，决定挫一挫Harry的锐气。

 

 

几天后，Eggsy终于寻了个合适的机会，先是将手脚暧昧的缠上Harry，然后热情地吻上他的嘴唇。

 

尽管有些吃惊，Harry还是顺从的任由男孩霸道的亲吻。

 

Eggsy眼中闪过一抹狡黠的笑意。借着骗取亲吻的功夫，他灵活的扭动身子，将Harry压上床。使出浑身解数的Eggsy像只凶猛的小兽，在对方的口腔中来回顶弄，只是片刻功夫，就让自己气喘吁吁。喘息间，有一只大掌似乎正沿着他的后背暧昧地来回磨蹭。

 

Eggsy发出一声急促的呻吟。

 

不过，他可没忘记正事，这样想着，另一只手已经悄悄伸进了口袋，叮叮当当的摸出些什么。

 

只听咔嗒一声，Harry亲吻的力度一顿，眉头拧起，他睁开眼。

 

Eggsy从他身上爬起，为了方便，干脆跨开两腿，骑在他的身上，眼中是两抹跳跃的火焰，挑衅而难掩得意。

 

Harry试着挣扎了下，却发现这幅手铐扣得极紧，将他牢牢拴在床柱上，任凭怎么旋转也无法挣脱。眸色渐渐暗了下去，Harry干脆放弃挣扎，而是半靠在叠起的枕头上，笑意不减的看着气势凶焰，狠话接二连三放出的男孩。

 

Eggsy依然穿着西装，但因为先前亲吻的力度，领口胡乱地敞在那，更不用说松松夸夸的领带，徒添一抹淫糜的气息。

 

注意到Harry幽深的视线，其中意味深长的打量竟让他心头冒火。

 

咳嗽一声，Eggsy干脆抽出领带，甩在一旁。依次解开衬衫的纽扣，直到让脖颈透上一口气，他才松手，胸膛肌肉的线条若隐若现。

 

他清了清嗓子，“Harry，我们有必要谈谈。”

 

“以这样的方式？”他听到对方挑高的尾音，像是一根羽毛搔过心脏，痒痒麻麻，身子一阵酥软，燥热渐渐从内心深处涌起。

 

Eggsy难耐地动了动身体。Harry靠在那里，什么都没做，别有深意的目光却已经将他从头扫到尾，充满了暗示的打量。无名的邪火从心头渐渐涌升，Eggsy吞下分泌多余的口水，硬是让自己显得镇定些。

 

“你应该知道，Tilde公主即使有这个打算，瑞典王室也不可能让她嫁给一个年龄足以成为自己父亲的男人的。虽然，我必须承认他很出色。”Eggsy尴尬的咳嗽道。

 

Eggsy试图说服Harry放弃这个打算，却看到话音落下后，对方眯起的双眼，打量的目光越发古怪。

 

脊背倏地一麻，Eggsy努力撑起身子，居高临下地望着Harry。身居弱势的男人却冷静自若，依旧懒散地靠在那儿，嘴角笑意不减，眼中审视的意味足以让任何人腿脚发软。

 

Harry终于张开口，那副平静的模样让人恨得牙齿痒痒，“如果那是公主的意愿，想必没有人可以加以干涉。不过，如果你对公主仍是余情未了倒是可以稍作尝试。”

 

看似冷漠的话语却让Eggsy心脏倏地收紧，他脱口而出，“我对Tilde公主没兴趣，我只对比比自己老——”

 

Eggsy差些咬住舌头，慌忙吞下后半句话，他气恼的瞪着Harry，薄薄的耳垂泛上一层红，目光闪躲不敢直视。越想越是愤怒，那些勃然的怒意在此刻全多化为无法控制的情欲，他伸出手，猛地摘下Harry的眼镜，扔在一旁的矮柜上。

Eggsy俯低身子，五官直逼Harry英俊的轮廓，出口的声音带着沙哑的厉色，“即使你真的喜欢Tilde公主，我也不会给你这个机会。我会让你知道，公主的后面远远没有我的舒服。”

 

当Eggsy说完这句话时，他的脸色涨得通红，鼻翼间满是滚烫的吐息，皮肤下流动的血液滚烫而灼人，似乎下一秒就会挤破血管，胡乱的喷出。

 

Harry的眼神沉得如同一滩化不开的浓墨，暗不见底，却又引人驻足，深深坠落。

 

Eggsy咽下口水，不甘示弱地凝视着Harry，湿漉漉的瞳孔仍有闪躲，却是鼓足了劲，倔强得让人心生爱怜。

 

“那就让我知道。”

 

在大脑几乎被烧晕的热度中，Eggsy听到Harry嘶哑的声线。

 

他如同着魔般的点点头。

 

 

趴在男人结实的腰腹上，Eggsy小心的用膝盖抵着床铺，将力气卸于两条腿。

 

即便如此，他仍是在不断打颤，分明是他在主导这场情事，可是只要看上一眼Harry深邃的瞳孔和似笑非笑的神情，心中涌过的情潮就将他压得直不起身。

 

Harry的西装被他扯开，白色的衬衫也敞开着散于床上。即使已经不再年轻，但是岁月依旧如此眷顾Harry，每一块肌肉都充满着让人着迷的力度，线条结实。英朗的起伏令Eggsy五指颤抖，轻柔地抚摸，又眷恋的贴上脸颊。

 

压抑着心中的羞耻，Eggsy用湿漉漉的嘴唇，沿着他的胸膛慢慢下滑，一直到小腹处坚实的肌肉，舌头在下腹那一块毛发聚集的地方，用力舔弄。舌头来回打着转，无法忽略的浓郁腥气钻入鼻子，偏偏Eggsy更是觉得身体的性奋和情欲都被轻而易举的挑起，大脑变得昏昏沉沉，轻吻的动作因为情欲的攒动而变得煽情而挑逗。

 

他完全没有想过自己会做出这样的动作，但看着Harry不能动弹，只能被自己压在身下，控制全程，他就抑制不住地想要让这个冷静的男人失控。

 

这样鲜明的对比，几乎让Eggsy信心爆棚，甚至不需要什么外界的刺激，他的老二就硬得几近爆炸。

 

只听一声低哑的喘息，Harry拧起眉头，神色中透出一丝隐忍，眼中似乎凝聚起一抹欲望的暗火，扑面而来的压迫竟让Eggsy产生了一种奇怪的错觉。

 

被Harry压在身下的是他，那个被吻遍全身的也是他，这一刻，主导全程的仍是Harry。

 

 

电流飞快的窜上后背，脊尾处酥酥麻麻的泛滥不止。

 

Eggsy发出一声懊恼的低吟，在Harry的腹部狠狠嘬上一口，一个尖锐的牙印刻在其上，男孩满足的笑出声，身下男人又是一声沙哑的闷哼。

 

有什么硕大的坚挺慢慢抵住西裤，在胯间顶出一个无法忽略的形状。

 

“你硬了。”Eggsy得意洋洋地晃着脑袋。

 

他干脆手口并用，艰难却以一种淫靡的姿势扯开Harry西裤的拉链和纽扣，舌头几次舔过被内廓包裹的硕大阴茎，热度滚烫。他的牙齿磕磕碰碰的撞过敏感的阳物，这只是让Harry体内的快感越发积蓄，长时间的隐忍后叫嚣着想要发泄。

 

他不动声色的抬了抬身子，目光沉暗地注视着趴在自己腿间的男孩。

 

Eggsy为他做的已经超出他的预料，可谓是意料之外的惊喜，但是，更多的却是一种震撼的动容和快要将他逼疯的占有欲。

 

Harry从不否认自己对Eggsy的好感，只是害怕自己过于强势的占有欲会毁了一切，因此刻意将之压抑。

 

现在，他只想放纵这些情欲。因为，他知道，自己拥有Eggsy的一切。

 

 

“你只能为我做到这些？”他沉声道。

 

Eggsy错愕的抬起头。

 

Harry又重复了遍，”你只能为我做到这些？“

 

面无表情却迫人至极。

 

 

在很长一段时间的沉默里，Eggsy冷得浑身发颤，可是身体的热度又经久不消，似乎只要这样压在Harry的身上就足以让他神志不清，只剩下那个像被狠狠操干的念头。

 

Harry似乎天生就有这样的魅力，令人失魂落魄，深陷情欲的泥潭，无法自拔。

 

最终，他翕动着嘴唇，面色忽白忽红。理智告诉他这是羞耻的，可是心中却有一个声音不断在辩解，这是他真正想要的，确切的说，无论是什么，只要是Harry想要的，他都会给。

 

再无犹豫，Eggsy一鼓作气，利落的脱下西装，衬衫，西裤，瞬间就不着寸缕的跪在Harry的身体两侧。

 

男人的视线犹如探照灯一样，从上至下，缓慢却深刻的扫过男孩的身体硬朗的线条。

 

 

在Kingsman长时间的训练早就让Eggsy褪去了开始时苍白稚嫩的线条，拔去青涩，剩下的是坚挺和成熟。五官的轮廓极其帅气，眉目俊朗，身形结实，凸起的肌肉既不会显得太过纠结而令人恐吓，却是恰到好处的精壮，柔韧的腰腹铺着一层薄薄的肌肉，晶莹的汗珠落于其上，漂亮的让人诺不开眼。

 

最引人注目的还是臀部结实圆润的弧度，喜动不喜静的男孩，全身的肌肉都是活的，充满着年轻人的青春的活力，紧实又复有弹性。

 

尽管Harry两只手都被拷在床上，无法抚摸男孩的皮肤，可是他却比谁都要清楚的知道Eggsy身体的敏感和美好。食髓知味不过如此。

 

眼中的暗火逐渐蔓延，他吞下口水，平静的表情被什么打破，一丝裂缝横于其上。Harry的眼神犹如粗粝的大掌，每掠过一处，便在Eggsy身上撒下一把火。

 

他几乎忍不住要泄出一声绵长的呻吟。

 

“继续。”Harry的声音沉得仿佛从胸膛渗出。

 

 

Eggsy别过眼，眼中的羞怒只是让Harry胯下越发灼热，坚挺的老二抵着Eggsy柔软的臀部，情色的上下蹭弄。

 

他扯下Harry的内裤，那个大家伙立刻弹跳着映入眼帘，绕于茎身的青筋更是让它显得狰狞万分。但Eggsy却感到身体越发的酥软无力，后穴一张一缩的持续蠕动，似乎想要将什么吞入体内。

 

Harry的目光充满着暗示的警告，平静的深处却是不容置喙的强硬。Eggsy别无选择，更勿论，这本身就是他的选择。

 

深深吸了口气，Eggsy拧开床头柜上的润滑剂，均匀的抹在Harry粗长的阴茎上。当他的手掌握住男人的勃起时，那份热度几乎烫穿皮肤，直直熨入心间，于流转间，汇成一道热流，奔涌于四肢百骸。

 

好几次，因为滑腻的液体，他的手都堪堪擦过阴茎冠状的顶部，这时，Harry发红的龟头会吐出几滴白浊。Eggsy忍不住舔了舔发干的嘴唇，这让男人的眸色沉得透不出一丝光。

 

好不容易才将那些润滑剂涂抹均匀，他听到耳边传来Harry急促的喘息，下意识的望了一眼，男人的眼神是从未有过的热度和压迫，平日里那层绅士的外皮退下后，剩下的是让人心悸的强势和能洞穿一切的敏锐。

 

Eggsy觉得自己的一切早已被看透。

 

他咬着嘴唇，别开眼，喉咙发出一声意义不明的低吟。在Harry炙热的视线中，他两手掰开臀肉，中间那个小孔微微颤颤的收缩着，一点点靠近勃发的阴茎。

 

该死的——

 

Eggsy低咒一声，小孔对准坚硬的龟头后，臀部下压，用力便让他的老二直直撞入体内。

 

空虚的后穴被填满的那一刻仿佛有无数烟火从眼前绚丽绽放，Eggsy忍不住发出一声沙哑的喘息，身子一软，差些跌倒在Harry的身上。

 

“操。”敏感的内壁快要被Harry的老二烫穿，他喘了口气，不顾后穴刚被填满的不适，便开始挪动起臀部。

 

是的，这是他的主场，即便是Harry让他这样做了，他依旧不会将控制权将还给对方。Eggsy迫不及待的想要看到一向以冷静自恃的绅士脸上破碎的平静。

 

这是另一场只属于两个人的博弈。

 

 

这个姿势并不是很使得上力，更不用说双手都被禁锢的Harry只能坐在那，任由男孩骑在他的腰腹之上，慢吞吞的摇晃着臀部，试图将老二吞得更深。

 

但只是杯水车薪，Harry面色隐忍，瞳孔中的火焰却炙热灼人，Eggsy浑身赤裸，自己虽然被扯开了纽扣，相较男孩却依然衣冠楚楚。这样强烈的对比更是让这位以控制欲出名的绅士生出几分邪火。

 

他想要将Eggsy按倒在床上，用自己的阴茎将这个倔强嘴硬的男孩操到说不出一句话，只能抽泣着依附在自己的身下。

 

但他更想看到Eggsy眼中不肯服输的神采奕奕。比如这一刻，明明被情欲逼得快要发疯，却仍是用尽全力和疯狂滋长的快感做着斗争，在他身上缓慢吞吐。

 

Harry心头的狰狞的欲望就像被捆缚许久的野兽，一旦挣脱，便是犹如蚀骨的情欲。束缚他的是绅士最基本的礼节，但在Eggsy面前，那些守则却变得什么也不是。

 

磨人的情欲不断游走于身体每一条血管，坚挺的龟头持续碾磨着体内每一个敏感点。尽管抽插的动作断断续续，但是因为姿势的原因，Harry的阴茎进得格外深入，几乎顶穿他的内壁，不住的朝向更深的地方开拓。

 

Eggsy吐出一声绵长的呻吟。

 

 

深陷情欲中时，有些话似乎变得不是那么难以开口了，比如现在，臀部上下抬动，每一次仿佛都有什么戳上他的心脏，Eggsy脱口而出。

 

“Tilde公主，你最后对她说了什么——啊！”最后一个尾音却因为Harry突然加深的力度，阴茎猛地撞入深处，蹭过体内那一点突起，Eggsy哆嗦着蜷起身子。

 

Harry目光发沉，“我不希望在这个时候听到公主的名字。”

 

“可是你亲了她！”Eggsy咬牙切齿的控诉。

 

“你也吻了她的手背。”

 

Eggsy突地停下动作，目光狠戾的瞪着身下的男人，就差拽住他的领子愤声怒斥，“见鬼，她还吻了你的脸颊。”

 

Harry挑起眉梢，眼中竟透出一抹促狭的笑意，转眼又被沉浓如墨的暗涌吞噬，“你的手在她的腰上放了一天。”

 

“我——”Eggsy哑口无言，就连身上的热度也褪去几分。心头灌进的冷意渐渐浮出，他觉得这样卑微乞求的自己简直傻得可笑，毫无廉耻甚至不顾一切，得到的却只是Harry的漠视和冷讽。

 

Eggsy以为只要努力就会有收获，无论什么。但直至这一刻他才发现，这个道理在Harry身上永远行不通。

 

艰难的扯起嘴角，Eggsy竭力摆出一副若无其事的模样，他晃了晃脑袋，就要从Harry身上抬起屁股，“是的，我该死的搂了她一天，你一定恨死我了对吗？是的，你他妈恨不得取代我的位置，最好现在待在你身边的是Tilde公主对吗？你们不是已经约好了下次见面的事宜吗？哦，我早就应该识趣地离开这里，给你和公主让位置。我他妈说的对吗？”

 

他努力挤出一个小混混式的标准坏笑，只是那个笑容难看极了。

 

 

就在屁股抬起，阴茎几乎滑出体内的那刻，他听到一阵铁环触碰的声音，下一秒一双温厚的大掌覆上腰间，Eggsy瞪大了眼睛。

 

操，Harry竟然挣脱了他的禁锢？那副Kingsman特制的手铐像是废铁一样被扔在一旁？

 

Harry只是弯起嘴角，眼中欲望的暗火令人心惊胆颤。

 

Eggsy脑中唯一的念头只有——遭了。

 

果不其然，挣脱禁锢的男人凶猛得像是豺狼虎豹，年龄只是让他的忍耐力超乎普通人的预料。

 

钳住腰腹的大掌用力下压，因为重力，Eggsy直直坠下，那根粗长的阳物又一次没入体内，几乎将他的五脏六腑都搅成一团。

 

男孩断断续续的呻吟着，沙哑的鼻音像是小猫的爪子在Harry耳旁轻轻抓挠。Harry用力一按便让他整个人趴在自己身上，粗直的阴茎由上至下，健硕的腰腹不住的摆动，力度惊人，和刚刚那样温柔的套弄完全不同。

 

Harry想要将他咬碎了吞下肚。

 

强烈的刺激猛地窜上身体，Eggsy的理智猛地被抽离大脑，只能将双手撑在男人的胸膛，随着情欲的浪潮上下起伏。

 

“你为什么从来没有想过另一种可能。”

 

恍惚中，他听到Harry温柔得令他鼻子发酸得声音，Eggsy艰难得撑开眼皮，视线中是Harry毫不掩饰的爱意，他几乎以为这是自己的错觉。

 

他困惑地眨眨眼。

 

 

“是的，我嫉妒了，却不是因为你，而是因为公主。我知道你们发生过的一切，我知道你对她的后面念念不忘。”最后几个字消失舔弄耳垂的水渍声中。Harry没说一个字，阴茎就朝向更深处碾磨半分，粗鲁的摩擦却让敏感的内壁收缩不断。

 

身后的小穴一张一缩，粗长的茎头翻出了红艳艳的穴肉，薄薄的内壁几乎要被烙人的温度烫破，磨人的停顿却让Eggsy更加无所适从。

 

快感来得太过猛烈，Harry的动作渐渐失去控制。

 

层层堆叠的软肉就像无数张小口挤压着Harry的阴茎，他每抽动一下都会带出一片肉欲翻滚的淫靡水声。他握住Eggsy结实的腰腹，在抽离时微微抬起，于连根没入后，又重重压下。

 

每一记撞击都是让Eggsy屏息的致命快感，口水顺着微张的嘴角淌下，濡湿了Harry衬衫，只留下一小滩淫靡的水渍。

 

 

Eggsy完全不敢相信自己的耳朵。

 

“等一下，你是说，你——啊！你完全，不，不在乎公主？”

 

Harry的动作已经证明了一切。后穴的嫩肉不断被冠状顶端挤开，却因为餍足的快感又一次谄媚的跻身缠上。

 

Harry的眸色越发沉暗，欲望的漩涡不断翻滚，有什么于其中不断旋转，扑面而来的浪潮转瞬便可将Eggsy拉拽着吞下。

 

他的神智逐渐变得模糊，理智正悄然褪去。

 

“你以为今天这一切是如何发生的？你以为我会纵容自己不在乎的人将我的生活搅得天翻地覆？Eggsy，你只需要告诉我，你是我的。”

 

发硬的耻毛摩擦过红肿的穴口的软肉，微微的疼痛感却更加刺激了Eggsy的欲望。他听着Harry的告白，后穴快速的收缩。粗长的阴茎连根没入，几乎将他的喉咙顶穿。

 

他就像一叶扁舟，在欲望的浪潮中随波逐流，最后只有全然的信任和满足。

 

“是的，我是你的。”

 

Eggsy笑着将一个吻印在Harry的胸膛。

 

 

下一秒他的前列腺被什么重重碾压，酸楚并着快感袭来，大脑是一片失神的空白。柔软的穴肉绞紧Harry的阴茎，Eggsy痉挛着，浑身抽搐，身子和Harry紧密相贴。

 

他哆嗦着将脸埋进男人的怀里。

 

一股股浓密的精液喷上敏感的前列腺，持续的喷洒让那份滚烫化为满满的爱意，裹住心脏。欲望的前段也随之颤抖着射出了一波波的白浊。

 

 

*************

 

 

这是一场酣快淋漓的性爱，Eggsy从未经历过这样身心交融的亲密，是全然的疲惫又是欢喜的满足。

 

他的眼皮发沉，迷迷糊糊中感觉Harry将他翻了个身，躺于床上，并搂紧了自己。鼻翼间满是熟悉的气味，安心并令人放下烦躁，只有脑海中如同潮涌般袭来的海浪温柔的拍抚着酸胀的神经。

 

他听到自己迷迷糊糊的问，“你最后跟公主用瑞典语说了什么？”

 

一个温柔的吻印在疲乏的眼皮上，困意袭来，Eggsy咕哝了句什么，睫毛扑棱着，缓缓落下。

 

“当你愿意为一个人穿越死亡的恐惧时，你就会明白什么是爱。”

 

阳光落在两人身上，为他们镀上一层温暖的金色，星星点点的光晕布满爱的烙印。

 

简单却隽永。

 

“谢谢你将我从死亡中唤回，我的爱人。”

 

 

*************

 

 

当Tilde公主又一次来访时，Eggsy给这位瑞典公主的见面礼是一个法式深吻。

 

当然不是他和Tilde公主，更不是Harry和Tilde公主，而是——

 

他和Harry。

 

 

END

 

第一次在AO3放文，如有错误非常抱歉！

 


End file.
